Voldie Back
by Regina Jane Snape
Summary: Song Parody of Emimen's Without Me. Be gentle with your reviews rap songs are not as easy as some might think.


**Two deatheater goons guard round the outside;**

**round the outside, round the outside**

**scratches**

**Two deatheater goons guard round the outside;**

**round the outside, round the outside**

**scratches**

**Guess who's back**

**Back again**

**Voldie back**

**Tell a friend**

**Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back**

**guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.. **

**I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Riddle no more**

**They want Voldie, I'm their leader**

**Well if you want Voldie, this is what I'll give ya**

**A little bit of blame mixed with a dark kicker**

**Some Cruico to jump start your heart quicker**

**than the shocks when you get shocked at the St. Mongos**

**when the healers say your not co-operating**

**When your rockin the table while he's operating **

**You waited this long, now stop debating**

**Cause I'm back, I'm bad and I'm devastating**

**I know that you screwed up the job Bella**

**but your punishment won't be so complicated**

**So the Ministry won't let me be**

**or let me be me, so let me see**

**They try to shut me down on Wizard TV**

**But it feels so empty, without me**

**So, come on you git, your spells are shit**

**Bugger it, come on you twits, such useless shits**

**And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy**

**I'm cleaning out you losers, I've had enough already!**

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody, just follow me**

**Cause you need a little, leadership you see**

**Cause it feels so empty, without me**

**I said-this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody, just follow me**

**Cause you need a little, leadership you see**

**Cause it feels so empty, without me**

**Little Hellions, kids feelin rebellious**

**Bloody Hell they won't even listen to Albus**

**They start feelin like prisoners helpless**

**'til someone comes along on a mission and yells BITCH!**

**A visionary, vision of scary**

**Could start a revolution, Change Wizard ways**

**A rebel, so just let me revel and bask**

**in the fact that I got everyone kissin my ass **

**And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe**

**for you to so fear my powerful ass; you bow to me?**

**Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na**

**Fix your damn hood tuck your shirt in and then I'm gonna**

**enter in, under your skin like a splinter**

**The center of attention, back for I'm the winner**

**I'm interesting, the best thing since dueling**

**Investing in your kid's future, Investing**

**Testing, attention please**

**Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me**

**Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free**

**A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?**

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody, just follow me**

**Cause you need a little, leadership you see**

**Cause it feels so empty, without me**

**I said-this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody, just follow me**

**Cause you need a little, leadership you see**

**Cause it feels so empty, without me**

**A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with**

**anybody who's talkin this shit, that shit**

**Potter you prick, you can get your ass kicked**

**worse than those little DA bastards**

**And Pavarti? You can get stomped by Barty**

**You Slytherin slut girl come blow me**

**You don't know me, you're too weak, let go**

**It's over, nobody wants your dirty dildo**

**Now let's go, just gimme the signal**

**I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults**

**I been dope, suspenseful and jestful**

**ever since the half blood Prince turned himself into a symbol**

**But sometimes shit it just seems**

**everybody only wants to discuss me**

**So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting**

**But it's just me, I'm just obscene**

**And though I'm not the first king of controversy**

**I am the worst thing since Salazar you see**

**do this take over so selfishly**

**and used it to get myself wealthy**

**Here's a concept that works**

**Twenty million other Deatheaters emerge**

**But no matter how many fish in the sea**

**It'll be so empty, without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody, just follow me**

**Cause you need a little, leadership you see**

**Cause it feels so empty, without me**

**I said-this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody, just follow me**

**Cause you need a little, leadership you see**

**Cause it feels so empty, without me**

**So everybody, just follow me**

**Cause we need a little, leadership you see**

**Cause it feels so empty, without me**

**Severus!**


End file.
